Life, Love, and Ten Things I Hate About You
by I.lie
Summary: It's funny...how the simple times turn out to be the defining moments...even something as simple as a movie...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, any of the characters, the song, "Come What May", by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor, or the movie, "10 Things I Hate About You". (But I wish I did!)  
  
***WARNINGS: A little Fluffy, I guess?  
  
Pairings: T/P  
  
Note: If you've never seen "10 Things I Hate About You", I suggest you do. It's really funny and sweet, a nice little take on teenage human nature, which is different to regular human nature, of course! Anyway, a sweet little Trunks/Pan vignette. R & R, and enjoy. (2nd upload, under a new name)  
  
===========================================  
Life, Love, and 10 Things I Hate About You  
--I.Lie  
===========================================  
One-Shot  
===========================================  
  
Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
Want to furnish inside your kiss   
Everyday I love you more and more  
--Ewan McGregor  
"Come What May"  
  
~Sunday...  
  
"I'll be back, you know."  
  
"I know. But I wish you weren't leaving so soon."   
  
"Yeah, me too. But we have our health, and I won't be in college forever. And we'll always have the movies.  
  
"Yeah. Life, Love, and 10 Things I Hate About You."  
  
  
~Friday...  
  
It started out as just another boring Friday night.   
  
But it wasn't. It was her last, boring Friday night before college.  
  
She shifted the bag from one hand to another, the plastic was cutting into her palm. Setting the groceries on the counter, she picked up the piece of paper on the counter.  
  
Worthless piece of trash. She hated even the smallest microbe of anything that was dirt.   
  
Pan ran her hand through her black locks, and went to throw it away. When it landed in the trash can, she turned her attention to pulling various things from the plastic bag on the counter. Opening a bag of apples, she rinsed one and bit into it. Contorting her face, she decided she didn't want an apple. Though she had a huge appetite, always did, she was quite picky about what she ate. And mealy apples were not on her menu.  
  
She went to spit out the fruit in her mouth, and noticed the piece of paper she had thrown away had writing on it.   
  
::Oops.:: Pan thought, and picked it out the trash. Spitting out the apple in her mouth and throwing away the rest, she picked up the small note paper.  
  
  
  
::Hmmm. Another boring summer night.:: Pan rolled her eyes, and picked up the paper. ::10 Things I Hate About You? I never saw it. Might be good.:: Pan decided there was nothing else to do, and switched the channel.   
  
She went into the kitchen for a coke, and came back and relaxed on the couch, having to hold her belly every now and then, because of the hilarious antics of Kat, Bionca, Cameron, and lethario-badass Patrick Verona. She was so into the movie- even though it had just begun- she jumped when the doorbell rang.   
  
"Oh...um...Pan..." Trunks sputtered over his words. "I...um...didn't expect you to be here." Pan cocked her head to the side.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. Bra and Goten went out to that club...I figured you went too." Pan smiled.  
  
"Nah. I feel like a third wheel when I go places like that with them. So I'd rather sit it out. Besides..." she sat back on the couch. "I'm not that great a dancer anyway. So, what's up?"  
  
"I came here...to...um...well...see if you wanted to go to dinner with me, because I expected you not to be here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...I was just kinda' nervous."  
  
"Don't be." Pan flashed a big smile at him, and he smiled back. "I'm not really hungry, come and watch this movie with me. It's *really* funny."  
  
Trunks settled down, and Pan, taking advantage of his shyness, sat on his lap. He blushed profusely, and she winked at him. Soon, she had laughed her way off his lap, and into the place next to him, where her head found his lap and he was stroking her hair by the end of the movie. When the credits started to roll, Pan jumped up, startling Trunks.  
  
She pointed to the people singing on the roof of the school. "I *love* this song! C'mon, dance with me!"  
  
He smiled. "I thought you don't like to dance."  
  
"Well, I love this song. C'mon, get up, or do I have to make you?" He flashed a mischeivous grin.  
  
"Make me." She grabbed his forearm, and pulled so roughly he rose to his feet, but he sunk back down and pulled her with him, the force of it so hard the sofa toppled over. Pan landed ontop of him, straddling his waist. Trunks blushed new shades of red.   
  
"Naughty boy. Look what you did." she teased, and relized how very close she was to his face. She just stared for a moment, not sure of what to do. Suddenly, he arched up and kissed her quickly, a peck before falling back down.   
  
She looked surprized- he wasn't sure if he should've done it then- but then relaxed into a warm smile.   
  
"C'mon." She held out her hand, and he got up. Together- though it really wasn't nessecary- they hoisted the couch back up to it's original position. Pan smiled at him warmly, and sat on his lap when he sat back down.   
  
"Well, where do we go from here?"  
  
"You know I'm leaving Sunday, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But let's not think about that now."  
  
"Let's think about what, then?" she teased. He smiled at her.  
  
"That movie. It was terrible." She jumped off his lap, hands on hips.  
  
"Not true! I loved that movie!"  
  
"You have no taste." She stuck her tongue out at him, and sat back down on his lap.  
  
"What now?" Trunks smiled again- he was doing that a lot lately- and pointed at the television. On the bottom of the screen the words raced across, almost too fast to read, but she could make it out.   
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her. "Tommorrow?"  
  
"Tommorow, then." She shook his hand, and bravely, he leaned in for a quick kiss. She grabbed his head, and elongated the kiss.  
  
"Mmmm." He smiled again.   
  
"And, maybe, when I get back, we'll go dancing with Bra and Goten."  
  
  
~Sunday...  
  
"Yeah. Life, Love, and 10 Things I Hate About You. Oh, and Panny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll admit. I did like the movie."  
  
"I knew it! I caught you smiling!"  
  
"Yeah. It was just the actors, actresses and plot I didn't like."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you  
--Nicole Kidman  
"Come What May"  
  
  
End Note: Pleeeeeeze tell me if you liked it! I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
